Tarte à l'Abricot et Bonbons Caramel
by Gouline971
Summary: L'année était à présent passée, la scolarité à Poudlard était terminée et Hermione avait eu la brillante idée d'inviter Scorpius ET Drago à dîner pour faire comme tout le monde , c'est-à-dire des présentations convenables avec le petit ami de Rose. Une idée merveilleuse qui angoissait… tout le monde !


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me revoilà après dix petits jours, toujours pleine d'inspiration après avoir vu **The Cursed Child** (c'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à dire le titre en français…).

Ce **OS** est donc inspiré de la pièce et suit à peu près le OS que j'ai posté la semaine denrière. Donc il peut y avoir des petits éléments de-ci de-là parlant de la pièce. **Attention aux mini et ridicules petits spoilers qu'il pourrait y avoir !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _Disclaimer :_ L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Jack Thorne et John Tiffany pour la pièce de théâtre.

 _ **Résumé :**_ L'année était à présent passée, la scolarité à Poudlard était terminée et Hermione avait eu la brillante idée d'inviter Scorpius ET Drago à dîner pour faire « comme tout le monde », c'est-à-dire des présentations convenables avec le petit ami de Rose. Une idée merveilleuse qui angoissait… tout le monde !

* * *

 _ **Tarte à l'Abricot et Bonbons Caramel.**_

 **Juillet 2024**

-Avec ou sans cravate ? Eh ! Albus ?

-Quoi ?

-Avec ou sans cravate ?

Albus quitta des yeux la magnifique vue que possédait Scorpius de sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy et regarda son meilleur ami qui le fixait à travers le miroir qui reflétait sa silhouette. Son visage transpirait l'angoisse et l'appréhension. Il était d'une pâleur bien plus intense que d'habitude et Albus pouvait même voir ses pupilles dilatées, cachant ses iris gris.

-Alors ? insista Scorpius.

-Sans cravate, répondit Albus. Tu ne vas pas à un entretien d'embauche que je sache.

-C'est tout comme. C'est ma vie que je suis en train de mettre en jeu, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte.

-Si, si je me rends compte. Je suis déjà passé par là.

-Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil ! Tu es un Potter ! Tout le monde aime les Potter ! Mais moi je suis un Malefoy ! Qui aime les Malefoy, hein ? Qui ?

-Il y a au moins un Potter et une Granger-Weasley. C'est mieux que rien, non ?

Scorpius se retourna pour regarder Albus qui était assis sur son bureau. Puis dans un élan non-réfléchi, il lâcha sa cravate et serra Albus dans ses bras. Ce geste chaleureux et amical avait toujours été maladroit entre eux, car ils ne se mettaient pas forcément d'accord sur qui devait serrer qui dans les bras de l'autre et surtout à quel moment.

-Scorpius, on s'était promis de ne plus recommencer ça.

-Désolé, mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin. Qui sait si on se reverra demain, répondit-il toujours en le gardant dans ses bras.

-Il faut toujours que tu exagères.

-Je n'exagère pas, répondit Scorpius en le lâchant. Je vais rencontrer les parents de Rose ce soir ! Je n'exagère absolument pas ! Et si je ne leur plaisais pas ? Et s'ils ne me trouvaient pas assez bien pour Rose ? Et si…

-Et si tu arrêtais de te poser toutes ces questions ? Aux dernières nouvelles Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione te connaissaient bien avant et ont eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de ta relation avec Rose. Un an et demi, ce n'est pas rien !

-Et je suis persuadé que pendant ces dix-huit mois, ses parents ont espéré qu'on se sépare.

-Oncle Ron sans doute. Pas Tante Hermione.

-Ca ne me rassure pas.

Scorpius se repositionna devant son miroir avec sa cravate, commença à la nouer avant de la défaire et de la balancer sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se détendre et le seul moyen qu'il trouva fut de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, pas trop lointain, un an et demi auparavant, lorsque Rose et lui s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Il l'avait tant espéré et avait été tellement heureux lorsque c'était arrivé. Scorpius avait affiché un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pendant des semaines. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu sur un petit nuage. « Le nuage de l'amour » ne cessait de répéter Scorpius. Un nuage qui s'était rapidement dissipé lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard.

Rose et Scorpius avaient été d'accord pour ne pas cacher leur relation à leur famille. Voilà pourquoi, une fois que l'annonce avait été faite, Ron avait été au bord de la syncope avant d'avoir des palpitations et de taper un scandale en menaçant Scorpius de lui enflammer le pantalon s'il s'approchait un peu trop de sa fille chérie. Drago avait sorti sa baguette en disant qu'il l'enflammerait de la tête au pied s'il osait lever la baguette sur son fils. Hermione s'était interposée au même titre que Rose et Scorpius. Autant dire que les premières présentations avaient mal commencé, si mal commencé que Ron avait interdit à sa fille adolescente de dix-sept ans et donc majeure dans le monde des sorciers de sortir… de tout l'été !

Rose s'était révoltée et avait même quitté la maison en douce deux/trois fois pour retrouver Scorpius, dans un premier temps chez-lui puis dans un parc de Londres. Mais le retour de sa dernière escapade s'était transformé en horrible dispute entre elle et son père, et Rose n'avait plus eu le cœur à sortir, épuisée par ses querelles. Elle n'avait donc pas passé un bon été se contentant simplement d'écrire des parchemins à Scorpius et de demander à Albus comment il allait.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny et même Drago avait tenté de raisonner Ron, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait été hors de question pour lui que sa fille sorte avec « un Malefoy ». C'était catégorique. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter lorsqu'à la rentrée de leur dernière année, Rose et Scorpius s'étaient littéralement jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser. Ron avait tourné la tête en bougonnant un « D'accord ! » donnant en quelque sorte une bénédiction dont les deux adolescents n'avaient pas eu besoin, car une fois à Poudlard, ils auraient de toute façon fait tout ce qu'ils auraient voulu avec son accord ou pas.

L'année était à présent passée, la scolarité à Poudlard était terminée et Hermione avait eu la _brillante_ idée d'inviter Scorpius ET Drago à dîner pour faire « comme tout le monde », c'est-à-dire des présentations convenables avec le petit ami de Rose. Une idée _merveilleuse_ qui angoissait… tout le monde !

-Tu penses que je devrais acheter des fleurs ? Pour ta tante ? Bon sang ta tante est Ministre de la Magie ! Je sors avec la fille du Ministre de la Magie ! Evidemment que je dois lui acheter des fleurs !

-Scorpius…

-Mon argent ! Où est mon argent ? demanda Scorpius en fouillant dans son armoire. Mais où est ma bourse ? Elle aime quoi comme fleurs Hermione Granger ? Des roses ? Des lys ? Des lilas ? Des anthuriums ? Ou peut-être qu'elle préfèrerait une boite de chocolat ?

-Scorpius ? Scorp…

Drago, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils et le regarda à quatre pattes avec le corps à moitié caché dans son armoire. Drago regarda Albus qui haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi mon fils se trouve dans une position particulièrement… particulière ?

-Papa ?! fit-il en se redressant. Je cherchai de l'argent pour… pour offrir quelque chose à la mère de Rose.

-Parce que tu as l'intention de séduire la mère maintenant que tu sors avec la fille ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je… Oh, papa !

-Je plaisante.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Evite ce genre de remarque ce soir.

-Je ne te promets rien, mon garçon.

-Des fleurs ou des chocolats ? dit Scorpius en se tournant vers Albus, préférant ignorer son père.

-Euh…

Un bruit assourdissant résonna dans tout le manoir. Scorpius sortit de sa chambre en trombe et en hurlant « Ne touchez à rien ! Ne touchez à rien ! Ne - touchez - à - rien ! ». Drago et Albus restèrent dans la chambre de Scorpius, à entendre ce dernier s'agiter dans tout le manoir.

-Mon fils. S'il n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer.

-Je crois bien, répondit Albus.

-Seras-tu présent au dîner ?

-Oh, non. Ce dîner se passe entre les Malefoy et les Weasley et sans vouloir vous vexer, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être le témoin d'un éventuel meurtre.

-J'imagine qu'il serait difficile de prendre ma défense au tribunal si je m'en prenais à ton oncle.

-Oui, très difficile, en effet.

Drago observa Albus. Le deuxième fils des Potter ressemblait de plus à son père, cela devenait flagrant. Il ne portait pas de lunettes et n'avait pas de cicatrice, mais les cheveux en bataille et surtout avec ces yeux émeraudes dont il avait hérité ne trompaient pas. Seuls les tachent de rousseurs faisaient comprendre qu'il était à moitié Weasley.

-Je peux vous laisser ? Vous allez pouvoir calmer votre fils ? plaisanta Albus.

-Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je pense que…

Un vacarme poussa Albus et Drago à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir un hibou venant de s'écraser contre celle-ci avec une enveloppe dans le bec.

-Mercure ? fit Albus en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-Par Merlin, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Et pourquoi pas Cyanure tant qu'on y est ? Il faut vraiment que Weasley se prenne un autre hibou ou celui-ci va finir par mourir dans mon jardin et ton oncle criera au scandale.

-C'est bizarre, la lettre est pour moi.

Albus ouvrit l'enveloppe et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa cousine Rose qui avait écrit une courte ligne mais claire « Viens dîner à la maison ce soir, c'est un ordre ! » Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Drago qui semblait attendre une réponse.

-Une urgence ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais nous nous verrons au dîner finalement.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle, répondit sincèrement Drago.

-Je vais y aller. A tout à l'heure Mr Malefoy.

-A tout à l'heure Albus. Oh Albus !

-Oui ?

-Fleurs ou chocolat ?

-Bonbons au caramel. Tante Hermione en raffole. Et du vin de sureau pour oncle Ron. Un bon moyen de faire la trêve si vous voulez mon avis.

-C'est noté.

 **000**

-Rose, Rose, Rosie qui fane est une Rose qui angoisse !

-Dehors Hugo !

-A ton avis, papa assommera Scorpius avec un tesson de bouteille ou la réplique d'un cognard quand il le verra ?

-Dehors !

-J'ai trop hâte d'y être !

-Maman !

-Hugo, laisse ta sœur tranquille et va aider ton père !

Hugo tira la langue à sa sœur qui le lui rendit bien et sortit de sa chambre. Rose se retrouva à présent seule devant son miroir. Elle avait tenté de faire son maximum pour être la plus jolie possible. Faire du shopping, s'intéresser aux vêtements et au maquillage, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Son truc à elle, c'était les livres. Telle mère, telle fille, aimait dire son père. Mais depuis qu'elle était avec Scorpius, elle tentait de faire un peu plus attention à elle. Pas grand-chose. Elle se maquillait de temps en temps, en particulier le weekend, elle portait des jupes ou des robes quelque fois alors qu'elle avait horreur de ça en temps normal. Scorpius notait les changements, mais lui disait régulièrement de ne pas trop changer pour lui. Il aimait Rose telle qu'elle était.

Il y avait pourtant une chose qu'elle aurait voulu changer, ou plutôt discipliner : ses cheveux. Une énorme tignasse rousse plus crépue et que frisée et qui était capable de casser des peignes ! Rose aimait ses cheveux, sauf lorsqu'elle voulait s'aventurer dans une coiffure trop complexe pour la nature des ses cheveux. Elle les avait mouillés, elle les avait démêlés, elle avait tenté de les natter, mais ils s'étaient à nouveau emmêlés. Elle avait retenté l'expérience, mais encore uns fois, ses cheveux n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution :

-Maman !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à Rose ce qui se passait, sa tête en friche et son regard désespéré était assez compréhensible. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire, prit la brosse de sa fille et la coiffa avec une douceur infinie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

-Une couronne tressée.

Hermione s'y affaira méticuleusement, se rappelant à quel point elle détestait se coiffer à son âge. Une queue de cheval ou la tête friche et c'était parfait. Elle avait commencé à s'intéresser aux coiffures en voyant la tignasse de sa fille pousser à une vitesse hallucinante. Hermione plaça quelques épingles dans les cheveux de sa fille pour faire tenir la coiffure. Elle était parfaite.

-Merci maman.

-De rien mon cœur. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir. Tout va bien se passer.

-Tu en es certaine ?

-Je garde un œil sur les deux hommes de la maison, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, viens.

Rose suivit sa mère jusqu'au salon où les couverts volaient dans tous les sens pour s'installer sur la table. Ron s'amusait à leur faire faire un petit tour autour de la table et d'Hugo alors que celui-ci bougonnait, ne pouvant pas encore utiliser sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard.

-C'est elle qui devrait mettre la table ! râla Hugo en pointant Rose du doigt. C'est son copain qui est invité à dîner, pas ma copine !

-Tu n'as pas de copine, petit Hugo, répliqua Rose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je vis peut-être une histoire secrète.

-Le simple fait que tu le dises prouve que tu n'as pas de copine, petit Hugo.

-Arrête de m'appeler « petit Hugo » !

-Si toi tu arrêtes de m'appeler « Rosie qui fane » !

-Mais tu fanes ! T'es vieille !

-Hugo ! fit Ron.

-Et toi, t'es qu'un microbe !

-Les enfants, je ne veux pas de ça à l'arriver des invités, je vous préviens ! avertit Hermione.

-Votre mère a raison. Il est hors de question que les Malefoy sortent d'ici avec la confirmation que les Weasley sont fous.

-Mais on est fous, plaisanta Hugo.

-Mais ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, petit Hugo, répondit Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

On frappa à la porte et Hugo et Rose se précipitèrent pour l'ouvrir. Rose fut la première à toucher la poignée, ouvrit la porte et… tomba sur Albus.

-Ah ! T'es là ! dit-elle en le tirant par le bras. J'ai besoin d'un Potter à ce dîner.

-C'est très sympa pour les trois autres Weasley présents dans cette maison, intervint Ron.

-Maman et papa vous envoient le bonjour, dit Albus en retirant sa veste. Mais maman demande, non, ordonne à oncle Ron de se tenir à carreau.

-Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ce soir, c'est pas vrai ! Oui je vais me tenir à carreau ! Je serai gentil, mielleux, je ferai des compliments et à aucun moment je n'aurai envie de crever les yeux de Scorpius Malefoy quand il regardera ma jolie fleur d'un peu trop près et trop longtemps.

-En tant normal, j'aurais trouvé ça adorable, papa. Mais ce soir, tu mangeras sans couvert, lui dit Rose. Viens Albus !

 **000**

Scorpius et Drago étaient devant la maison des Granger-Wesaley. Drago avait déjà été chez les Potter, que ce soit à cause de leurs enfants ou par simple invitation de la part Ginny, mais il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez les Granger-Wesaley. Ca expliquait pourquoi il était étonné que la famille ne réside pas dans la demeure attitré du Ministre de la Magie en fonction, mais dans ce qui semblait être leur demeure habituelle. Sans doute une lubie de Mrs la Ministre de la Magie Hermione Granger. Cette idée ne pouvait venir que d'elle car Drago était certain que Ron aurait volontiers apprécié plonger dans le faste d'une telle demeure. Quoique leur maison actuelle n'avait rien à envier au Manoir ministériel qui était constamment surveillé par des Aurors et des agents de sécurité du ministère. Mais avec un Harry Potter comme directeur du buerau des Aurors, les Weasley pouvaient bien rester chez-eux.

-Tu t'attendais à un manoir ? demanda Scorpius en regardant son père.

-Après toi, Scorpius, dit-il sans répondre à son fils.

Scorpius ouvrit le portail du jardin et sentit qu'il traversait un champ de protection. Le second depuis qu'ils avaient traversé la rue où se trouvait la demeure des Wesaley. Ils traversèrent le jardin qui était bien entretenu en marchant sur un chemin de dalles et se trouvèrent devant une porte en bois peinte en rouge avec le numéro quinze inscrite dessus. Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte en priant pour que ce soit Rose ou Hermione qui ouvre la porte. Il n'était pas prêt à se retrouver face à Ron, quant à Hugo, il avait du mal à cerner le petit frère de sa petite-amie.

-Souviens-toi papa, sois correct.

-Comment l'oublier. Tu me le rappelles trois fois par jour depuis une semaine.

Ils attendirent patiemment, entendirent un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte puis la poignée tourner, la porte s'ouvrir et se retrouver nez à nez… avec Hugo.

-Hello ! Hello ! Bienvenus chez les Wesaley, les rouquins ! Les blagueurs du coin !

Drago haussa un sourcil et regarda son fils qui n'eut aucune réaction, surpris de la présentation d'Hugo.

-Hugo, pousse-toi ! fit la voix de Rose avant de tirer son frère vers l'intérieur pour se présenter à sa place au pas de la porte.

Scorpius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant enfin Rose. Sa Rose. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une semaine et Scorpius avait eu l'impression que chaque heure sans elle se comptait en année. Elle était sublime. A soirée exceptionnelle, tenue exceptionnelle, Rose portait une robe blanche serré à la taille et partant en évasé avec des ballerines noires. Il adorait sa coiffure et il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement maquillée. Et ce parfum… _Rose Intense_. Elle portait le parfum qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Scorpius se sentit encore plus amoureux que jamais en la voyant si radieuse.

-Bonsoir Mr Malefoy.

-Bonsoir Rose.

-Bonsoir Scorpius.

-Bonsoir Rose.

Les deux adolescents ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, se contentant d'échanger un regard transi d'amour, toujours avec ce sourire lumineux. Drago les regarda un brin moqueur, tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le fou rire qui allait poindre. Voir l'amour dans les yeux de ces deux enfants lui rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti au tout début de son histoire avec Astoria, ce qu'il ressentait toujours pour Astoria cinq ans après son décès.

-Nous invites-tu à entrer, Rose ? demanda Drago.

-Ouais ça serait bien que tu les fasses entrer ! pouvait-on entendre Hugo dire derrière la porte.

-Oh ! Oui ! Pardon.

Rose se décala et laissa entrer les deux Malefoy dans la maison et les dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait toute la famille y compris Albus que Scorpius fut surpris de voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis un Weasley moi aussi après tout, répondit-il.

-Laissez-moi vous débarrasser, dit Hermione en s'avançant vers eux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh ! Et bien du vin de sureau pour ton mari…

-Merci, répondit Ron surpris, tout en prenant la bouteille des mains de Drago.

-Et ça c'est… Ce sont des bonbons au caramel pour toi. Signe de paix et de bonne entente.

-On verra ça.

-Ron… Merci beaucoup Drago, sourit Hermione. J'adore ça en plus.

-Non maman, tu as dépassé le stade de l'adoration, tu es dans l'addiction, lui dit Hugo. Et ça c'est quoi ?

-Ca ? fit Scorpius en baissant le regard sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains. C'est… c'est pour toi, Rose.

-Pour moi ?

Rose prit le sac que Scorpius tenait avec le plat de ses mains et le déballa.

-C'est… c'est une tarte à l'abricot ! dit-elle agréablement surprise. Tu… tu as fait un tarte à l'abricot ? Tout seul ? Et pour moi ?

-Ouais…, dit-il gêné n'osant regarder rien d'autre que le dessert qu'il avait apporté.

Il savait que c'était le dessert préféré de Rose et cette dernière lui avait appris à le faire un soir où ils s'étaient, encore une fois, réfugiés dans les cuisines du château. Content d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie préparé quelque chose à manger, Scorpius avait voulu faire cette petite surprise à Rose, pensant que ça lui ferait plaisir. Il avait eu raison, mais n'avait pas du tout pensé à la réaction des autres personnes qui les entoureraient quand il lui donnerait la tarte, dont l'incrédulité de Ron et Hugo, et Albus au bord du fou rire.

-Il vient d'offrir une tarte à ma sœur ? chuchota Hugo à Albus. C'est tordu.

-Non, c'est Scorpius.

-Bon, je ne garantis pas qu'elle est parfaite, hein. Alors si on attrape tous une intoxication alimentaire d'ici demain matin, on saura que c'est à cause de la tarte. En fait, on ne devrait pas la manger. Non, on devrait la laisser de côté et… l'oublier. Oui il faut l'oublier. Oubliez. Oublions.

Scorpius faisait du Scorpius. Il était nerveux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de déblatérer tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Rose aurait trouvé ça très agaçant deux ans plus tôt, aujourd'hui, elle adorait son petit-copain nerveux.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est très bonne, lui dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Eh ! Eh ! On s'écarte de ma fille ! ne put s'empêcher Ron en claquant des doigts.

-Papa ! fit Rose.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Hermione.

-Papa aura tenu à peine trois minutes. J'aurais dû faire un pari, dit Hugo.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, ce n'était qu'un bisou papa ! Pour le remercier ! Détends-toi un peu !

Rose alla déposer la tarte dans la cuisine et Hermione invita tout le monde à s'assoir dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif. Ron regarda la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains et se dit qu'il valait mieux l'ouvrir tout de suite. Tant pis pour les vingt-cinq ans d'âge. Tout ce qui appartenait à Malefoy ne devait pas rester plus de vingt-quatre heures dans cette maison.

 **000**

-Alors Scorpius, dis-nous. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant que tu es diplômé de Poudlard ? Quel métier aimerais-tu faire plus tard ? demanda Hermione.

-Je… je ne sais pas encore. J'ai été accepté en stage d'été au Ministère de la Magie au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale avant d'intégrer leur formation, mais je n'ai pas d'idée précise sur ce que je veux faire.

-Mais c'est déjà très bien.

-Tiens donc… Un Malefoy rôdant autour du Bureau International des Lois Magiques. Je me demande quelles sont leurs critères pour accepter des stagiaires au Ministère.

-Ron ! fit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend, Weasley ? Que mon fils serait arrivé là grâce à autre chose que ses qualités ? Intervient Drago.

-Je ne le sous-entends pas.

-Papa tu es injuste, lui dit Rose. Scorpius, Albus et moi avons travaillé dur sur nos candidatures pour obtenir un stage au Ministère. Et si nous avons tous les trois obtenu un poste c'est grâce à notre dossier scolaire et pas à cause de nos noms de famille.

-D'autant plus que les candidatures sont anonymes, renchérit Hermione avec une œillade envers son mari.

-C'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs, Albus et moi avons plus de piston au Ministère que Scorpius, alors si tu veux avoir des doutes sur des candidatures, tourne-toi vers ta fille et ton neveu. Pas la peine de faire des suppositions totalement fausses sur Scorpius. Il mérite ce stage.

Ron bougonna et concentra son regard sur son assiette vide.

-Pour ma part, mon ambition professionnelle est de prendre la place de papa dans la boutique. On pourra clairement dire que c'est du piston, lâcha Hugo.

-Il faudrait quand même que tu comprennes que Scorpius est certes un Malefoy, mais qu'il n'est pas moi, Weasley, reprit Drago en regardant Ron.

-Ca n'intéresse personne que je dise que j'ai l'intention de me faire pistonner ? poursuivit Hugo.

-C'est une information qui a du mal à être accepté par mon cerveau, répliqua–t-il.

-Bon, il semblerait que non, termina Hugo.

-Et bien il va falloir que ça change, parce que c'est le cas. Scorpius est beaucoup plus intelligent que moi ou que mon propre père. Il sait faire les bons choix, dans tous les domaines, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'écouter un certain Potter (Albus baissa le regard), mais il n'est pas aussi méprisable et étroit d'esprit que j'ai pu l'être à son âge. Mon fils est quelqu'un de bien et je pense que Rose ne serait pas en couple avec Scorpius si mon fils n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

-La prochaine fois papa, laisse-moi prendre ma défense tout seul.

-Tu es mon fils, je ne pourrai jamais cesser de prendre ta défense même lorsque je serai centenaire.

-Et je ne pourrai jamais prétendre qu'un jeune sorcier sera assez bien pour ma fille, renchérit Ron.

-Je ne prétends pas être assez bien pour Rose, Mr Weasley. Je pense même que de tout Poudlard, il devait sans doute y avoir bien mieux que moi pour être avec votre fille. Un sorcier beaucoup moins névrosé que moi dont les pensées ne se bousculent pas pour sortir une fois sur deux des absurdités aussi grosses que sa tête.

-Scorpius…

-Non papa. Mais vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose, faire du mal à Rose est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Je pense d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas intérêt de faire quoique ce soit de mal ou sinon Rose me donnera un coup de pied bien placé.

-Chose qu'elle a déjà faite, sortit Albus bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ah oui ? firent Ron et Hugo en souriant.

-A quel moment ? demandèrent Hermione et Drago en même temps alors que Rose et Scorpius regardèrent Albus avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-C'était juste après qu'Albus et Scorpius aient eu la bonne idée d'user et d'abuser du retouneur de temps. Scorpius avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir me serrer dans ses bras sans me demander la permission, que je lui aurais de toute façon refusé. Je lui ai donné un coup de pied. Voilà, c'est tout.

Ron ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille alors que Drago regarda son fils en biais légèrement moqueur. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser faire ce genre de chose. Lui n'aurait jamais osé serrer une fille dans ses bras qu'elle lui plaise ou pas, qu'elle ait disparu dans une réalité alternative ou non.

-Je te reconnais bien là, ma fille.

Rose roula des yeux et se leva de table pour débarrasser et apporter le dessert.

-Vous pouvez vous installer dans le salon. J'arrive avec le dessert, déclara-t-elle. Albus, Scorpius vous venez m'aider.

-Rosie, Scorpius est un invité, lui rappela Hermione.

-Ca ne me dérange pas d'aider, au contraire.

Scorpius se leva rapidement et suivit ses deux amis dans la cuisine des Weasley. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rose ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit tape à Albus.

-Aïeuh ! Je n'ai rien fait !

-Evite de rappeler l'époque où je n'étais pas encline à sortir avec Scorpius Ca met mon père de trop bonne humeur.

-Et bien embrassez-vous devant lui, ça le mettra de mauvaise humeur.

-Je tiens à ma vie auprès de Rose, alors on va éviter de faire ça, répondit Scorpius.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Rose se jeta presque sur Scorpius pour l'embrasser. Albus grogna. Il n'aimait pas quand ils faisaient ça devant lui. Il s'occupa donc de faire bouillir de l'eau, préparer un peu de café et de couper la tarte à l'abricot que Scorpius avait faite. Il semblait que le Serpentard et la Gryffondor battaient des records d'apnée.

-Il serait temps de se séparer les tourtereaux, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux morts par asphyxie sur les bras. Respirez !

Albus ne savait pas s'ils l'avaient entendu, toujours est-il qu'ils s'étaient enfin séparés, même s'ils se regardaient toujours comme des amoureux transis. Bon sang et dire que Rose ne supportait pas Scorpius il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

-J'avais envie de le faire depuis que tu es arrivé, chuchota Rose.

-Moi aussi.

-Euh… vous pouvez vous dépêcher ? demanda Hugo en arrivant. Autant maman et Mr Malefoy arrivent à avoir une conversation cordiale mais avec papa dans le coin, je vous jure que des baguettes peuvent être rapidement dégainées, prévint Hugo.

-Tiens petit Hugo, va apporter les tasses. On arrive.

Rose lui donna le service à thé et le poussa hors de la cuisine. Hugo arriva dans le salon et déposa le service sur la table basse. Drago et Hermione discutaient de banalités, bifurquant un peu sur le Ministère de la Magie. Hermione lui répétait que les affaires du Ministère restaient strictement confidentielles, même si c'était pour discuter de certains haut-placés incompétents.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de ma femme ou d'Harry, répliqua Ron.

-Je pense même, et je suis très étonné de l'admettre, que ce sont les plus compétents du Ministère.

-Merci Drago.

-Je le pense.

-Mais tu sais que tu n'auras pas un poste au Ministère en me flattant.

-Je pense être vacciné de cette envie, même si la perspective de prendre la place d'Harry Potter est assez plaisante.

-Et supporter mes ordres à longueur de temps ?

-Ce serait un défi assez sympathique à relever.

-On voit bien que tu n'es pas marié à Hermione Granger, répliqua Ron.

 **000**

-Non vraiment, on n'est pas obligé de servir ça aux parents. Je suis sûr que c'est mauvais et qu'on va empoisonner tout le monde.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Scorpius. Si tu as suivi ma recette à la lettre, la tarte doit être excellente.

-Oui mais les elfes ont dû mettre leurs nez dedans. Je les connais, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas m'obéir au Manoir.

-C'est la recette de grand-mère Molly ? demanda Albus après en avoir chipé un morceau. Ca n'a pas le même goût que la tarte de grand-mère Molly.

-Albus !

-Ah, tu vois ! J'ai raté ta recette ! Je vais empoisonner tout le monde ! On va tous finir à Ste Mangouste et je vais être arrêté pour avoir tenté de tuer le Ministre de la Magie ! s'emporta Scorpius.

-Ca n'a pas le même goût parce que c'est la recette de Mamie Jean, répondit Rose. Et Hugo, tu as intérêt de poser cette part !

-Nom d'un veraccrasse, tu as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ? s'exclama Hugo qui était revenu en douce.

-Albus prends le café. Toi Scorpius, tu prends la bouilloire et moi les petites assiettes avec les parts de tarte.

Les enfants retournèrent dans le salon, les uns derrière les autres.

-Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis, dit Scorpius. Il est toujours temps de prendre un fruit non-transformé en dessert à la place de cette tarte qui pourrait vous empoisonner.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est très bonne, le rassura Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Elle l'est ! Je l'ai goûté dans la cuisine.

-Glouton comme Weasley, lança Rose.

-Weasley toi-même !

-Les enfants…, intervint Hermione en servant thé et café à qui le souhaitait. Elle prit ensuite une part de tarte et y disposa trois bonbons au caramel dessus. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil en voyant ça. Peu commun pour une fille de réparateurs de dents.

-Alors, alors. Voyons voir si cette tarte est bonne et infirmerait le fait qu'un Malefoy ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts.

-Une chose est sûre, nous savons fendre l'air avec une baguette.

-Tu insinues que je suis un mauvais sorcier, Malefoy ?

-Cette phrase n'est pas sortie de ma bouche mais de la tienne, Weasley.

-Malefoy, Weasley, vous vous taisez et vous mangez !

Drago et Ron se regardèrent surpris, et obéirent à Mrs la Ministre. Lorsqu'Hermione prit une première bouchée, elle fut plutôt étonnée de reconnaître le goût de la tarte de sa mère. Elle regarda Rose puis Scorpius, manifestement surprise par ce qu'elle goûtait.

-Mais comment… ?

Rose s'empressa de lui raconter comment elle avait appris à Scorpius la recette de cette tarte, insinuant donc qu'ils passaient pas mal de temps dans les cuisines du château au lieu de dîner avec tous les autres élèves.

-Et les elfes vous ont laissé faire ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-On les a menacé de leur offrir des chaussettes, répondit Rose. Tu les as drôlement traumatisé maman, tu sais. Certains se sont mis à genoux et nous ont supplié de ne pas les libérer. Tu leur fais peur.

-Ah ça ! C'est sûr ! s'exclama Ron non sans sourire, se rappelant à quel point sa femme avait pu être agaçante à l'époque de la SALE ou S.A.L.E.

-Hermione Granger, la terreur des elfes, renchérit Drago. Les elfes se cachaient dès qu'ils te voyaient.

Drago et Ron éclatèrent de rire à la surprise d'Albus, Rose, Scorpius et Hugo alors qu'Hermione bouda en avalant deux bonbons au caramel en une seule bouchée. Rose profita de cette petite inattention des parents pour donner un bisou à Scorpius.

-C'est très bon, lui dit-elle.

 **000**

Ron avait jugé qu'il était temps pour lui d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le copain de sa fille, et tant pis si ça ne plairait pas à Drago. Mais ce dernier comprenait parfaitement la volonté de Ron car il aurait fait exactement la même chose s'il avait eu une fille amoureuse d'un jeune sorcier de dix-huit ans. Malheureusement, l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant avait été totalement avortée à cause de la maladie d'Astoria. Pour sa part, il avait déjà eu sa conversation avec Rose, l'année précédent, un soir où elle avait fait le mur pour voir Scorpius. Son fils avait vraiment eu peur qu'il s'emporte, mais Drago avait été au contraire très sympathique et compréhensif sur la volonté des deux jeunes de se voir. Il avait fait connaissance avec Rose et l'avait trouvé très "Grangerienne", ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Mais il avait surtout constaté qu'elle était très amoureuse de son fils et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui.

-Prends-en toi à mon fils et tu ne pourras sans doute pas ouvrir les yeux demain matin.

-Tu menaces mon mari ? fit Hermione.

-Exactement.

-Laisse Hermione. J'aurai un réel plaisir à me battre contre Malefoy en duel.

-Certainement pas sous mon toit.

-Papa, sois gentil s'il te plait. J'y tiens à mon Scorpius et j'aimerais qu'il revienne entier.

-Ton Scorpius, répéta Ron alors que ce dernier affichait un sourire niais. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

Voici donc comment Scorpius se trouva à l'extérieur de la maison avec un Ron, les mains dans les poches, le regardant intensément. Scorpius se demanda ce que cet homme avait à l'esprit en cet instant précis. Sans doute par quel moyen il parviendrait à l'étrangler sans être vu, pour avoir osé embrasser sa fille au moins une fois. Merlin ! pensa-t-il. Si seulement il savait tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard… Scorpius serait mort un millier de fois.

Il regarda tout autour de lui cherchant une issue de secours autre que la porte de la maison. Mais à part quitter précipitamment la maison et être certain de se heurter au champ magnétique qui ne comprendrait pas pourquoi quelqu'un s'enfuirait comme un voleur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester en face de lui.

-Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins avec toi Scorpius. Peu importe que tu sois un Malefoy ou non, que tu aies le même caractère que ton père ou pas, tu pourrais même être le fils du directeur de Gringotts que ça me serait complètement égale. Le simple fait que tu sortes avec ma fille me pousse à t'avoir dans le collimateur.

-Je… je comprends Mr Weasley. Je pense que j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à votre place.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fiable ?

-Non, parce qu'il est le devoir d'un père de veiller au bonheur de sa fille et que si j'avais un jour la chance d'avoir une fille, ou même un fils, je ferai sans aucun doute la même chose.

-Une fille ou un fils avec ma fille ? Ma Rose ?

-Euh…

Alerte question piège ! résonna dans la tête de Scorpius. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il le savait. La seule solution était de dire la vérité, mais après il n'était pas certain que Ronald Weasley, père de la femme de sa vie, il en était certain, voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, à moins que ce ne soit pour lui broyer les os.

-J'aime votre fille Mr Weasley. Depuis notre toute première année à Poudlard, je suis amoureux d'elle. Je suis certain que vous savez que ce n'est absolument pas le cas de son côté. Rose n'a sans doute pas été tendre à mon égard en vous parlant de moi. Mais depuis que je sais, que je suis certain que Rose est amoureuse de moi, parce qu'elle l'est Mr Weasley ne vous en déplaise, je me considère comme un homme chanceux. Alors oui, malgré mes dix-huit ans, si je dois avoir des enfants, je les aurais avec Rose.

Scorpius fut surpris par lui-même et pouvait voir que Ron aussi. Il n'avait pas bégayé, n'avait pas transpiré, n'avait pas nerveusement tapé du pied ou agité ses mains en racontant n'importe quoi. Il avait parlé avec un calme olympien, une grande sincérité et surtout en ne quittant pas Ron des yeux. Il aimait Rose et voulait que son père le comprenne.

Ron contempla Scorpius. Il ressemblait à Drago, énormément. Même teint pâle, même taille, mêmes iris, même couleur de cheveux. Un parfait petit Drago Malefoy physiquement. Pourtant Ron devait bien admettre que son regard était bien moins malveillant et méprisant que Drago à l'adolescence et il voyait bien qu'il était amoureux de sa fille. La manière dont il la regardait ne trompait pas et ça lui faisait peur.

Ron ne voulait pas voir sa fille grandir, tomber amoureuse puis partir de la maison pour faire sa propre vie. Non, Rose, SA Rose, sa fleur, sa princesse, ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux qui pétillaient pour un autre homme que lui, son père. C'était dur à concevoir pour lui, mais sa fille grandissait.

-Rends ma fille heureuse. Si jamais j'apprends qu'elle a pleuré à cause de toi, je peux te jurer que le coup de pied bien placé qu'elle t'a donné il y a trois ans ne sera qu'une douce caresse comparé à ce que je te ferai.

-C'est compris.

 **000**

Pendant ce temps, Hugo et Albus avaient filé à l'étage avec une Rose anxieuse de ce qui pourrait bien arriver à Scorpius, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls dans le salon.

-Tu veux de l'aide, maman ? On peut débarrasser à ta place, maman. - Oh, merci mes chéris. Vous êtes les meilleurs enfants du monde ! Pfff, tu parles, marmonna Hermione, oubliant un instant la présence de Drago.

-Mrs la Ministre de la Magie qui débarrasse des couverts. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir ça, lança Drago.

-Je suis surtout une mère qui passe après ses enfants.

-Une Ministre qui n'a pas non plus d'elfe à son service pour l'aider est également quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

-Sauf si ce Ministre en question s'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Chose que j'aurais encore moins imaginé jusqu'aux résultats des élections.

-Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses Drago. Ca fait déjà cinq ans que je suis à ce poste.

Hermione entendit Drago la suivre jusque dans sa cuisine. La vaisselle du repas était dans l'évier et Hermione soupira en voyant celle du dessert s'y ajouter.

-Besoin d'aide ? demanda Drago.

-Tu serais d'une gentillesse infinie si tu faisais la vaisselle à ma place. Mais ce serait trop demander à un invité.

Drago sortit sa baguette sans dire un mot et lança un sort à la vaisselle pour qu'elle se fasse seule. Hermione lança un regard en biais à Drago qui esquissa un rapide sourire.

-Je n'utilise jamais la magie pour faire la vaisselle.

-Un simple merci suffira.

-C'est pour que les enfants comprennent qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut faire sans baguette.

-Mais de rien, Hermione. Ce fut un plaisir de t'aider. Autre chose ?

Hermione lui lança un regard en coin avant de piocher un énième bonbon au caramel qui la fit soupirer de bonheur lorsqu'elle mordit dedans.

-Pêcher mignon ? demanda Drago.

-Tu n'as pas idée. Tu les as pris en plus avec un pointe de sel, ce sont mes préférés. Mes parents avaient horreur de me voir manger des bonbons. En bonne fille de dentistes, je me devais d'avoir les dents impeccables. C'était…

Hermione s'interrompit brutalement, se rappelant soudainement à qui elle était en train de parler. Ce n'était pas Ron, Harry, Ginny ou même George. C'était Drago Malefoy, soit une personne qui était loin d'être un membre de sa famille ou encore un ami. Non, il n'était qu'un ancien camarade de classe et surtout à l'heure actuelle, le père du petit-ami de sa fille qui se faisait sans doute légèrement malmener par Ron.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il un brin moqueur. J'enregistre tout ce que tu me racontes.

-C'est sans doute pour ça que je vais m'arrêter immédiatement. Un bonbon ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Drago en prit deux sous la réprobation d'Hermione.

-J'avais dit un bonbon, pas deux.

-Je les aime bien avec une pointe de sel moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir également invité ce soir, même si ça ne semblait franchement faire plaisir à ton mari.

-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite. Merlin sait ce qu'il est en train de dire à ton fils.

-Sans doute un discours pseudo-menaçant du genre « Blesse ma fille et je te castre » ? Mon fils est un gentil garçon. Un gentil garçon amoureux. Il ne fera rien de déplacé.

-Nos enfants ont dix-huit ans. Je pense qu'ils ont déjà fait des choses déplacées, réalisa Hermione.

-Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard.

-C'est ce qu'on dit maintenant il paraît.

-Tu… tu as parlé à Rose de… Comment formuler ça correctement… Des « choses de la vie » si je puis dire.

Hermione éclata de rire à la gêne de Drago. Merlin, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un homme avec une telle prestance pouvait aussi rapidement se sentir aussi gêné. Mais en même temps, vu le sujet et la personne avec qui il parlait, elle pouvait très bien comprendre qu'il l'était.

-Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Dès que nos enfants nous ont annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble, je n'ai pas perdu de temps avec ça. Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Rose et moi avons discuté le plus ouvertement possible et ça s'est très bien passé. Mais pourquoi tu me poses de cette question ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de sujet qu'on aborde dans notre milieu.

-Votre milieu ? répéta Hermione condescendante.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. J'ai essayé de parler de ça avec Scorpius du mieux que je le pouvais, mais dès qu'il en a compris le sujet, il s'est mis à hurler l'hymne de Poudlard en se bouchant les oreilles.

Hermione éclata de rire en imaginant bien la scène, mais s'arrêta en voyant que Drago ne trouvait pas ça très drôle.

-Je me dis que… que si Astoria avait été là, elle s'y serait sans doute mieux prise que moi.

Pas drôle du tout même.

Hermione faisait de nouveau face à cet homme rempli de chagrin. Astoria était décédée depuis cinq ans et Hermione avait toujours connu Drago solitaire et entièrement dévoué à son fils. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait aucun ami et que les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait était en réalité sa famille et celle d'Harry.

-Elle s'en serait sans doute mieux sortie que toi, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que Scorpius en aurait été encore plus traumatisé si ça avait été le cas. C'est le genre de chose où il est moins embarrassant pour le fils d'avoir cette conversation avec son père et la fille d'avoir cette conversation avec sa mère. Je sais que Ron parlera de ça avec Hugo et si je vois que mon petit garçon est traumatisé par ce que son père lui dira, alors je prendrai la relève.

-Tu penses vraiment que ton mari pourrait traumatiser ton fils ?

-C'est Ron, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il peut parfois être maladroit dans sa manière de procéder, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je peux te dire quelque chose qui, je l'espère, ne te vexera pas ?

-Dis toujours. Mais je suis certaine que ça me vexera.

-Après toutes ces années, ce que tu étais, ce que tu es devenue, j'avoue avoir du mal à me dire que ce soit Weasley que tu aies épousé. Tout du moins ce Weasley, parmi les autres.

Alors qu'elle avait finit par se détendre et que la vaisselle était actuellement en train de se ranger d'elle-même dans les placards, le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit d'un coup, n'appréciant absolument pas ce que Drago était en train de lui dire.

-Tu as un problème avec Ron ?

-Historiquement parlant ? Oui. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

-Où est donc le problème ? J'ai hâte que tu me le dises, Malefoy.

-Hum…, je vois que les hostilités commencent. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, dit-il en reculant légèrement alors qu'Hermione avançait.

-Alors que voulais-tu, parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, tu vois. Je t'ai invité chez-moi parce que ton fils et ma fille sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et toi, tu n'as aucune gêne à critiquer mon mari.

-Je ne critique pas ton mari, Granger.

-Alors c'était quoi, ça ?

-Une manière de te faire comprendre que tu méritais peut-être mieux que Ronald Weasley. Que tu mérites mieux que Ronald Weasley.

-Tu t'enfonces Malefoy.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es Hermione Granger. Tu as bataillé toute ton adolescence pour prouver que tu méritais tes pouvoirs à tes détracteurs et j'en sais quelque chose, j'en fais parti. J'en faisais parti…, se reprit-il. Et tu as réussi. Au département de la Justice en tant qu'employée, en tant que Directrice et maintenant en tant que Ministre ! Et qui est auprès de toi ? Le propriétaire d'une boutique de farces et attrapes ? Et encore, il ne l'a pas créé cette entreprise, il s'y est plutôt greffé.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Je t'interdis de critiquer mon mari par rapport au travail qu'il fait !

-Il avait commencé une formation d'Auror avec Potter qu'il a abandonné pour gérer cette boutique.

-Et alors ? Il a fait ça pour aider son frère.

-Ou peut-être parce que c'était trop dur ? Honnêtement Hermione, ose me dire que tu n'étais pas contre cette idée quand il te l'a annoncé à l'époque. Qu'ambitieuse comme tu es, tu t'étais rapidement faite à l'idée que ton futur mari deviendrait un des Aurors les plus doués de sa génération, parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait été. L'un des plus doués, mais pas plus doué que Potter, comme toujours.

Hermione avait presque retenu sa respiration face à la réflexion de Drago. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui était en train de se passer et ne voulait pas savoir. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le mettre dehors sans plus de cérémonie, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sans prendre le risque de se mettre sa fille à dos et de satisfaire l'envie de Ron de voir Scorpius loin de Rose. Alors elle resta là, en face de Drago, incapable de répliquer, presque sonnée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me faire dire Drago, mais tu as tort. J'aime mon mari. J'aime Ron profondément. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux en tant que mari et père pour mes enfants.

-Dis plutôt que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas mieux.

-Il y a un détail que tu oublies Malefoy. Je suis chez-moi, dans ma cuisine et je sais où sont les couteaux.

-Vous êtes une sorcière Mrs la Ministre. La menace aurait été plus effrayante si votre baguette était à votre main.

Hermione se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir parce que les traits de Drago ne transpirait aucun mépris, aucune méchanceté, mais simplement une curiosité mélangée à de l'incompréhension. Mais pourquoi étais-ce si incompréhensible qu'elle puisse aimer un homme tel que Ron ? Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Il était l'homme de sa vie, le premier et le seul dont elle était tombé amoureuse et elle avait eu la chance de l'avoir épousé et d'avoir même renouvelé ses vœux de mariage. Il n'y avait pas plus belle preuve d'amour que celle-ci. Alors Drago pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle était fière d'avoir un mari tel que Ronald Weasley.

-Il y a quand même un truc que tu dois réaliser Drago.

-Quoi donc, Hermione ?

-Ton fils est amoureux de ma fille, qui est une Weasley.

-Hum… Je pense qu'il est plus tombé amoureux du côté Granger de Rose. Ce que je pourrais comprendre. Scorpius n'est pas comme moi, il ne s'est pas démonté lorsqu'une Granger l'a frappé. Non, il a continué de foncer peu importe que ça aurait pu lui coûter. Ce que je n'ai pas fait ou mal fait.

Hermione le regarda légèrement surprise, se contentant simplement de cligner des yeux sans rien dire et ne voulant pas comprendre un quelconque sous-entendu. Elle le regarda quitter la cuisine et l'interpella avant qu'il n'en franchisse le seuil.

-Tu as dit que j'aurais mérité mieux que Ron.

-Tu mérites mieux que Ron, dit Drago en en utilisant le présent.

-Qui donc ? Quelqu'un comme toi ? Qui vit de son nom et de ses rentes ? Parce qu'au moins Ron lui, a le mérite de travailler.

-Aïe ! Touché Drago, dit-il, faisant semblant d'avoir été heurté en plein cœur. Je n'aurais pas eu cette prétention, Mrs la Ministre. Mais à y réfléchir oui, plus quelqu'un comme moi.

-Fais gaffe Malefoy, j'aime beaucoup mener les gens à la baguette, répliqua Hermione ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

-Et je me rappelle avoir apprécié ce brin de caractère il n'y a pas si longtemps, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre en souriant.

Drago quitta la cuisine alors qu'Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Les hommes…

Elle entendit la porte d'entrer claquer et en conclut que Ron en avait finit avec Scorpius. Elle regarda le jeune homme et fut soulagée de constater qu'il ne semblait pas traumatisé.

-Tu peux monter, les enfants sont à l'étage, lui dit-elle.

Scorpius ne se fit pas prier. Il put entendre son père demander à Ron de lui répéter exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit, et Ron répliquer qu'il ne dirait absolument rien.

Scorpius frappa à la seule porte à travers laquelle il voyait de la lumière. Rose ouvrit la porte et il put voir Albus et Hugo fixer un écran avec des objets dans les mains qu'ils agitaient dans tous les sens en lançant des noms d'oiseaux à tout bout de champ.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-il à Rose.

-Oh rien. Ils jouent à la console. Viens.

Rose l'emmena dans la chambre d'à côté. Il comprit rapidement que c'était sa chambre, mais pas parce qu'elle était plus féminine que celle d'Hugo mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était très bien rangée. Chaque chose avait sa place, comme dans sa propre chambre en fait.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda Rose.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vivant et entier c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Mais encore ?

-Ton père ne m'aimera jamais. Au mieux il le tolèrera un tout petit peu, mais tant que je serai avec toi, il ne m'aimera pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave finalement, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'aime tant que toi tu m'aimes.

-Tu as de la chance parce que je t'aime Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy.

Rose avait l'intention de l'embrasser lorsque Scorpius recula légèrement. Surprise par ce refus, elle ouvrit les yeux et put voir le retour soudain de Scorpius le nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes dans ta chambre, chuchota-t-il.

-Oui et alors ?

-Je n'avais jamais été dans la chambre d'une fille.

-J'espère bien, Scorpius.

Rose avait de nouveau l'intention de l'embrasser mais Scorpius recula.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'irrita-t-elle.

-T'embrasser… dans ta chambre… alors que tes parents sont en bas…. Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

-Scorpius, je te demande juste un baiser. Baiser que je t'ai déjà donné dans la cuisine, de façon beaucoup plus intense et avec plus de risques.

-Oui mais… mais là on est dans ta chambre.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors dans une chambre, on ne fait pas que dormir et on ne se contente pas que de s'embrasser. Enfin parfois, pas toujours.

Rose regarda Scorpius se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux et force était de constater qu'il l'était. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à être aussi gêné mais éclata tout de même de ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant avant de mettre ses bras à lui autour de sa taille à elle.

-Scorpius tu es quand même au courant que ce que tu as peur qu'on fasse tout de suite maintenant, nous l'avons déjà fait à Poudlard.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et en quoi ?

-On était à Poudlard. On était protégés, loin de tes parents, loin de mon père, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Mais mes parents ne vont pas débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis à peu près certain que ton père a la même tolérance que le mien au niveau de l'intimité de son enfant, qui avoisine facilement le zéro pointé.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as aucune intimité dans un manoir ?

-Tu plaisantes ! Mon père m'appelle avec l'aide d'un _Sonorus_ quand il ne me voit pas pendant une heure. C'est à coup de « Scoprius ? Scorpius ?! SCORPIUS ! » puis il ouvre ma chambre sans frapper et moi je suis là « Quoi ? » et il me dit « Ben alors, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? » et referme la porte. Non franchement, ce n'est pas facile quand je suis au Manoir.

-Pauvre petit sorcier qui vit dans un grand manoir pour lui tout seul.

-Dit la fille de Mrs la Ministre.

Rose lui tira la langue auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

-Non, franchement ils nous faudrait un appartement à nous où on pourrait faire l'amour où on veut et surtout quand on veut, lança-t-il.

-Mais Scorpius, tu réalises quand même que je n'avais pas l'intention de te déshabiller pour te faire l'amour mais simplement t'embrasser.

Scorpius se sentit subitement stupide. Evidemment que Rose n'était pas téméraire au point de vouloir faire l'amour alors que leur parents se trouvaient à l'étage du dessous, qu'Hugo était à côté tout comme Albus. Un baiser, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait et il pouvait bien le lui donner. Alors doucement il leva son menton et l'embrassa.

Ses baisers lui manquaient constamment. Une semaine sans elle, sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et Scorpius devenait comme fou. Avoir Rose près de lui l'apaisait et il l'avait compris lors de cette dernière année à Poudlard alors qu'il angoissait pour ses examens. Rose avait plutôt été sereine et l'avait rassuré sur ses capacités à réussir ses ASPIC.

-Je t'aime Rose Granger-Weasley, lui dit-il.

-Il y a intérêt, dit-elle avant de reprendre leur baiser. Mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques cette histoire d'appartement, hein ? Parce qu'on vient à peine de quitter Poudlard et…

-Oui, oui. Plus tard. Embrassons-nous.

-D'accord.

Rose se dirigea vers son lit toujours en l'embrassant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'échangeraient que des baisers qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser non plus.

Trois petits à la porte et la tête d'Albus apparut dans l'embrasure, les yeux fermés.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites et je ne veux pas savoir, mais j'en ai marre ! Hugo me pulvérise aux jeux vidéos et ça le surexcite un peu trop. Tante Hermione ne va pas apprécier, alors je vais rentrer.

-Attends, on t'accompagne jusqu'en bas, lui dit Rose.

-Alors Potter, on va pleurnicher chez ma sœur ? dit Hugo.

-Non, je vais pleurnicher chez ta maman, pour qu'elle connaisse toutes les insultes que tu as débitées en une heure.

Hugo pâlit et courut après Albus qui s'était précipité dans le salon appelant après Hermione. Rose et Scorpius les suivaient et purent voir Hugo paniquer à l'idée qu'Albus fasse la liste complète des grossièretés qu'il connaissait tout aussi sorcières que moldues.

-Je vais vraiment finir par vendre cette console, soupira Hermione. Ca vous ferait des pieds à tous.

-Oh non maman, s'il te plait ! J'y joue à peine ! supplia Hugo.

-Tu as perdu petit Hugo, lança Albus. Sans que je ne dise quoique ce soit, en plus. Je vais rentrer, dit-il ensuite à l'attention de son oncle et de sa tante.

-D'accord mon chéri. Passe par la cheminée. Rentre bien et dit à Ginny que ton oncle a été égale à lui-même.

-Je lui dirai.

-Nous devrions rentrer nous aussi, annonça Drago. Scorpius.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Rose ayant l'intention de l'embrasser mais au raclement de gorge de la part de Ron, il se ravisa et préféra lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituelle. Minuit.

Il lui embrassa tout de même le front et prit sa veste qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui lui mima un « Je t'ai à l'œil » digne d'un film d'horreur avant de recevoir une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Hermione.

-Merci beaucoup pour cette invitation, finit-il par dire. J'espère que vous garderez une bonne image de moi.

-Nous avons toujours eu une bonne image de toi, le rassura Hermione. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

-Ouais, ouais. Une super bonne image, bougonna-t-il. Ne touche pas ma fille, ne regarde pas ma fille, reste à cinquante mètres de ma fille et ton image restera intacte.

-Alors je pense que vous pouvez déjà l'écorner Mr Weasley.

Hugo ouvrit grand la bouche alors qu'Albus suspendit son geste en mettant sa veste et que Ron regarda Scorpius stupéfait. Hermione le regarda avec dédain, de même que Drago alors que Rose eut la subite envie de sauter dans ses bras.

-Je pense que la messe a été dite, conclut Drago pas peu fier.

Il piqua encore deux autres bonbons au caramel sous le regard boudeur d'Hermione. Décidément il lui piquait tous ses bonbons.

-Sur ce, bonne soirée, dit-il avec un regard moqueur.

Potter et Malefoy s'en allèrent, par la cheminée pour l'un, par la porte pour les deux autres. Les Granger-Weasley se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le salon à se regarder les uns les autres.

-Je déteste ce Scorpius ! lança Ron. Et puis Scorpius, c'est quoi ce prénom ? C'est tout aussi grotesque que Drago !

-C'est le nom d'une constellation papa. Celle du scorpion.

-Il aurait mieux fait de choisir celle de la Grande-Ours pour l'appeler Paddington !

-Drago Malefoy a trop la classe, dit Hugo. Plus tard je veux avoir son charisme !

-Certainement pas, dit son père alors que son fils retournait dans sa chambre. Nous sommes des Weasley et les Weasley n'ont pas de charisme ! Où tu vas Rose ?

-Me coucher. Je suis fatiguée et comme je n'ai pas eu droit à mon baiser d'au revoir de Scorpius à cause de toi, je vais en profiter pour en rêver.

-Tu ne vas rêver de rien du tout, jeune fille ! Sauf si ce sont des fées, des licornes et des souaffles !

La porte de la chambre de Rose claqua et Ron se tourna vers Hermione stupéfait.

-Et ce sont nos enfants, ça ? lui dit-il.

-Ce sont ton portrait craché, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione prit le dernier bonbons au caramel de la boite et monta à son tour à l'étage. La pointe de sel, c'était vraiment ce qui faisait la différence.

 **000**

Minuit tapante et aucune trace de Scoprius. Il était en retard.

Rose savait que ce n'était pas si grave, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'impatienter lorsque l'heure qu'on lui donnait n'était pas respectée. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui posait un lapin, elle savait pourtant que ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Scorpius. Il n'avait simplement pas dû voir l'heure et…

-Bouh !

-Scorpius !

Rose lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule suite à la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire en se mettant derrière elle pour la prendre dans bras. Un baiser et elle se calma.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! On est dans un parc et il est minuit ! Merlin sait sur quel détraqué j'aurais pu tomber.

-Tu l'aurais stupéfixé manu militari.

-Mouais… C'est ce que j'aurais dû te faire, tête de pain*.

Scorpius s'accouda à la rambarde du pont où ils se trouvaient et regarda leur reflet à travers la rivière. Ils se trouvaient à Hampstead Heath. Le parc était désert mais ne fermait pas. C'était leur point de rendez-vous depuis l'été précédent. Depuis que Ron avait interdit à Rose de sortir.

-Tu m'as fait une tarte à l'abricot, dit Rose en souriant. Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça pour moi.

-Elle t'a plu ? Elle était bonne ?

-Très bonne. Ce sera à marquer dans les annales « Un Malefoy fait la cuisine ! ».

-Ne m'en parle pas. Mon père a cru à une blague quand je lui ai dit ce que je voulais faire et les elfes m'ont supplié de ne pas toucher au four. Va savoir comment mais mon grand-père a été mis au courant et a fait son scandale en disant que tu étais en train de me transformer en moldu, que c'était une hérésie et qu'à l'allure où allait les choses, la lignée des Malefoy s'éteindrait avec moi.

-La lignée des Malefoy ne va pas s'éteindre avec toi, tu vas juste avoir plein de petits bébés sang-mêlé, c'est tout.

Scorpius eut un léger mouvement de recul et put voir malgré la nuit, Rose s'empourprer subitement.

-Plein de petits bébés sang-mêlé ? répéta-t-il.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle en baissant la tête. C'était une parole en l'air.

-Une parole en l'air très plaisante. Mais il y a d'autres étapes à franchir avant d'en arriver là, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comme avoir un appartement où on pourrait faire l'amour où on veut et surtout quand on veut ?

-Ouais…, sortit Scorpius en riant.

Rose croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil faisant à ravaler son rire à Scorpius.

-C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour penser à ça, non ? reprit-elle. Je veux dire… On a quitté Poudlard il y a seulement une semaine, on commence nos stages lundi prochain, toi à la Coopération Magique Internationale et moi à la Justice. Nos formations vont durer au minimum deux ans et après il faudra officiellement entrer dans le monde du travail et… mettre des sous de côté, épargner et… et tu sais que louer un appartement c'est pas donné et…

-Rose, Rose… En général c'est moi qui débite un flux de parole en paniquant.

-Tu déteins sur moi.

-Je vois ça. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on ait un chez-nous dans un futur proche, mais je sais que c'est encore tôt. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes pas prêts, mais je pense que nos parents ne sont absolument pas prêts.

-Mon père dormirait devant la porte de notre appartement.

-Et je n'ai pour l'instant pas envie de laisser le mien seul dans un grand manoir. Mais je sais que j'ai envie de vivre quelque chose de fort et de stable sur la durée avec toi. Peu importe que ton père ne m'aime pas, que mon grand-père pense que je suis un raté amoureux des moldus, ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner puisqu'il disait la même chose de ma mère.

-Tu n'es pas un raté, Scorpius.

-Va lui dire ça. Mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que mon père aille bien et soit heureux, et que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime, affirma Rose.

-Alors c'est tout ce qui importe.

Scorpius l'embrassa, heureux de pouvoir le faire sans gêne et sans Ronald Weasley dans les parages pour se racler la gorge et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait à l'œil. De toute façon il finirait par se lasser parce que Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Rose Granger-Weasley lui échapper.

-La prochaine fois je t'apprendrai à faire une tarte au citron, dans ta propre cuisine ! Et je mettrai des chaussettes tout autour de nous pour que les elfes ne viennent pas nous embêter.

-Par merlin, les elfes en seront traumatisés. Ils vont se mettre à pleurer. Mais pour ma pâtisserie préférée, je veux bien faire ça.

Scorpius serra Rose contre lui et regarda au loin, se disant que finalement, il allait peut-être pouvoir obtenir sa petite part de bonheur.

 **000**

* * *

*L'expression anglaise est **"Bread Head"** et comme je n'ai pas lu la traduction française j'ai fait une traduction littérale. Dites-moi si c'est le bon terme pour les personnes qui ont lu livre en VF. Merci !

 **Et voilà !**

C'était **mon OS** une sut hypothétique **dîner entre Malefoy et Granger-Weasley.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et **je vous dis à bientôt au détour d'un autre OS ou d'une review** !

Bisous !

 **Gouline971**


End file.
